<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together Among the Waves by clowntemperance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191284">Alone Together Among the Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowntemperance/pseuds/clowntemperance'>clowntemperance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowntemperance/pseuds/clowntemperance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's Peak is out for the summer - and a day at the beach is just what Gonta and Miu need to get it started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Together Among the Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone - it's been a while.  This is something I quickly came up with at 1 am in order to mourn the coming summer, which probably won't have any fun beach days in it at all.  It's very short, and not as polished or refined as some of the other things I've written, but I hope it gives you a little bit of joy in the face of what seems like the end of the world.  Thanks for stopping by, and I hope you find happiness and safety in the coming days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Gonta had taken the turn off of the last major highway, it had been exactly 2 days, 3 hours, and 26 minutes since Hope’s Peak had officially let out for the summer.  Though he certainly enjoyed the environment of the prestigious academy (not to mention being able to see his friends daily), this time of year always seemed perfect to him.  The sun was a little brighter, the spirits of those he passed on the street seemed a little higher, and the faint smell of sunscreen filled the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, you want any?” Miu called out from the passenger seat as she applied a good-sized amount to her nose and cheek.  “I get that you’re driving, but I can, like, put some on your arms or something.”</p><p>“No thanks.  Gonta doesn’t sunburn very easily.  Or… at all, really.” to put it bluntly, Gonta was excited.  It had been a long since he had been to the beach,  And going with friends right after school had let out was a new experience for him.  Not to mention a very special someone…</p><p>“Shit, I forgot.  Hey, you’re not gonna mind if I get any sunscreen on these seats, are you?  Maybe I shoulda waited ‘till we actually got there.” Miu gently rubbed a bit more sunscreen across her arms and neck.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it.  Gonta doesn’t mind.  It was… this way, right?” Gonta took a turn onto a fairly secluded paved road which ran along a beautiful coastside cliff.</p><p>“Yup, you got it.  Shit, I’ve never been up this way before.  Not that I trust his judgement 100% or anything, but Shuichi did say this place was pretty damn nice.” Miu capped the sunscreen and put it in a cupholder next to her.  “You excited?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been a really long time since Gonta did something like this.” Gonta lightly drummed against the steering wheel as he followed the curve of the road.  “Plus, it good to not be worried about finals anymore.”</p><p>“Geez, you’re telling me.  That shit fuckin’ sucked.” all of a sudden, Miu’s eyes widened as a small beach came into view in the distance, dotted by large rocks on both sides.  “Holy shit, that must be it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, it’s pretty!” Gonta didn’t have a whole lot of beach knowledge to base his observation off of, but it certainly was nice and secluded.  “Shuichi really - h-hey!”</p><p>Without warning, Miu opened the sunroof of Gonta’s van, excitedly standing on her seat and sticking her upper body out of the roof of the car - taking in the cool summer breeze as it blew her hair in every direction.</p><p>“Miu, be careful!” Gonta slowed down a bit, trying to keep his focus on both the road in front of him and the girl next to him.</p><p>“Ha…. Haaaaaahahahahahahahaha!!” Miu couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh at it all - the smell of saltwater, the open air before her… maybe spending three weeks of doing nothing but studying had gotten to her more than she initially thought.  Soon after she had stood up, though, Miu plopped back down in her seat, having satisfied herself with enough ocean breeze for the time being.</p><p>“Haaaah… Sorry ‘bout that.  I couldn’t resist.” Miu sighed as she re-buckled her seatbelt.</p><p>“I-It’s fine.  Gonta just not want you to get hurt or anything.” Gonta took a quick glance over to make sure she was safe.</p><p>“...Hey, y’know what?” Miu suddenly put a hand on Gonta’s shoulder as he drove.  “Thanks for doin’ this.  Driving and all.”</p><p>“It’s no problem at all!” Gonta gently put a free hand over hers reassuringly.  “Gonta knows you don’t like driving.”</p><p>“Well, not at 7 in the fuckin’ morning, at least.” Miu leaned back in her seat.  “Seriously, though.  Not just for that, but for this whole year.  Cause I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>Gonta looked over at her and smiled.  It had been a tough year for both of them - but both of them had come out smiling.  Smiling because they survived another year, smiling because they had grown so close…</p><p>“Gonta wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Gonta said as he gently reached over and caressed the side of her cheek.  “Miu missed a spot.”</p><p>Miu couldn’t help but laugh as she rubbed in the sunscreen a little more at Gonta’s discretion.  God, how lucky she was.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>2 days, 3 hours, and 48 minutes after Hope’s Peak closed for the summer, the two had made it onto the beach.  They were the first ones down there, thanks to having planned for morning traffic in advance.  Plenty of time to get ready.</p><p>“Are the watermelons still cold?” Gonta said as he unpacked a few towels and a large pop-up tent from the back of his van.</p><p>“Yep, everything should be good.” Miu took inventory as she stood next to him.  “Dunno what the fuck Shuichi was thinkin’, telling you to bring that tent thing.  What’s the deal with that?”</p><p>“Oh, Gonta’s car had the most space.” Gonta removed the tent’s case and tossed it back in the van.  “There’s tables under here too, for the food.”</p><p>“They made you carry all that?!” Miu removed one of the towels along the bottom of the van’s trunk, and sure enough a folding table sat at the very bottom.  “God, don’t tell me they’re gonna make you set all this shit up by yourself too.”</p><p>“Eh…” Gonta scanned the cliffside road for a sign of any familiar cars.  “Maybe can wait until everyone else gets here, if Miu can’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank God.  I’ve been looking forward to getting my feet wet for the past two weeks now.” in a series of flourishes, Miu quickly removed her t-shirt and shorts, revealing a nice two-piece bikini.  After she tossed the clothes into the backseat, she turned back towards Gonta to see him sporting a very noticeable blush.</p><p>“...What?  I changed before we left the hotel room.  You didn’t think I was gonna go naked, did you?” Miu raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“N-No…” Gonta turned away.  “I-It’s just…”</p><p>“Awwwww, you fluster too easily.” Miu giggled as she struck a quick pose.  “What, am I too much for you to handle or something?”</p><p> </p><p>All it took was a brief moment of eye contact for both of them to burst out laughing.  Gonta didn’t have too many weaknesses, but the brief moments of Miu teasing him like this was definitely one of them.  It was all in good fun, though, and Gonta pulling Miu in for a quick embrace certainly solidified that.</p><p>“Miu’s a real cutie.” Gonta reaffirmed before releasing her.  “Needs more sunscreen, though.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.  You’re gonna have to help me with that, though,” Miu said.  “Putting sunscreen on a girl’s back is, like, gentleman-ing 101.”</p><p>“Sounds easy enough,” Gonta said.  “Oh, maybe Gonta should have changed in the hotel room, too..."</p><p>“Huh?  Why didn’t you?” Miu cocked her head to the side just a little.</p><p>“G-Gonta assumed that there would be a restroom here, or a place to change…” Gonta couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Just do it here, then.  Out in the open.  Fuck it.” Miu shrugged.</p><p>“W-Wha?!  In public?!” Gonta immediately started blushing again.</p><p>“I mean, we’re not really in public!  There’s no one else for miles.  Probably.” Miu scanned the road once again.</p><p>“W-Well, okay…” Gonta spotted his swimsuit from the rest of the items in the trunk and grabbed them.  “If Miu says so…”</p><p>“Hell yeah.  I’ll let you know if the other carpools start barreling down the highway.” Miu flashed him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“O-Okay.  Don’t look.” Gonta ducked behind the van, hesitating for a moment.</p><p>“Gonta, I’ve literally seen you naked plenty of times before.  Just get changed!” Miu pouted before turning her eyes back towards the road.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, you’re right.” Gonta sighed.  Well, she was right.  Gonta tossed his shirt in the back of the van and started to awkwardly get changed as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“...Oh shit, is that them?” Miu mumbled to herself a moment later.</p><p>“W-Waaaaaah!” Gonta finished pulling his swimsuit up just as she spoke, awkwardly falling onto the sand.</p><p>“Pfffft, hahahaha!” Miu couldn’t help but laugh just a little as she turned back towards him.  “Ah, shit.  You okay?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah.  Someone coming?” Gonta pulled himself together as he hopped back up.</p><p>“I think that was Kirumi’s carpool.  See?” Miu pointed to a far-off portion of road along the cliff, and sure enough, a sleek, black car was driving along the road towards them.</p><p>“It… still pretty far away.”  Gonta removed his glasses and gently placed them in the back of the van, taking Miu’s arm with the other hand.  “Come on!  There’s still time!”</p><p>“Huh?  Time for what?!” Miu questioned as Gonta excitedly tugged on her arm.</p><p>“Miu wanted to get her feet wet at least once before everyone else got here, right?” an excited smile spread across Gonta’s face.  He really did look a lot different without his glasses.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, but… we’ve only got like, a few minutes at mo - waaaaah!” Miu was taken by surprise as Gonta lifted her up, placing her on his back.</p><p>“That enough time!  Come on!” Gonta took off towards the waves as fast as he could with Miu on his back.</p><p> </p><p>Any doubt in Miu’s mind was quickly wiped away by Gonta’s contagious laughter, which quickly spread to her as they grew closer and closer to the water.  She could practically feel his excitement as he took her towards the waves.  How long had it been?  How long had it been since either of them had had a day off like this?  The thoughts of their slowly approaching classmates disappeared from their minds as Gonta hit the water, letting go of Miu as the water came up to his chest - both of them slowly bobbing as they floated together.  At this point, both of them were laughing their hearts out, overcome by excitement at the warm rush of the ocean water around them.  It was over - the papers, the deadlines, the hustle and bustle of the city around them… and this summer, the world before them would be filled with excitement and wonder.</p><p> </p><p>And just for this short moment, they were alone together among the waves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>